


Не отпуская её руки

by HinaDeK



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: (потому что откуда я знаю что творится во второй части), AU, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Они просто классные, События после трейлера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 02:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaDeK/pseuds/HinaDeK
Summary: Элли только увидела отражение своей улыбки в глазах Дины, как взорвались криком постовые за пределами бывшей церкви.





	Не отпуская её руки

Это было… внезапно.

Элли только увидела отражение своей улыбки в глазах Дины, как взорвались криком постовые за пределами бывшей церкви.  
Дина убрала руки с плеч Элли, взяла её за запястье, отходя назад.

Звон стекла стоял в ушах.

Практически у всех, кто находился в зале, не было с собой оружия. Охранники быстро открыли двери и начали стрелять в окна, но стрелы летели быстрее, чем прицелились двое из них.

Элли схватила Дину за руку, больно, и побежала вместе с ней на выход, но крики людей, смешанные с бульканьем крови, звучали на улице, и Элли застыла, не зная, что сейчас делать.

Дина потянула её в другую дверь, отдельное помещение церкви, которое сейчас было пустым и пока безопасным.  
Прежде, чем Элли закрыла дверь, она увидела Джесси, хватающего ружье мертвой охранницы (кажется, её звали Анна…) и стреляющего в ублюдков.  
Элли не видела в кого конкретно. Элли не знала, что это был за враг. Но она знала, что она просто обязана вытащить Дину живой. Она не простит себе, если ещё одна девушка, с которой она целовалась, умрет.

\- Возьми все, чем ты можешь ударить или убить. Когда мы выйдем, следуй за мной шаг в шаг и не отпускай мою руку, - зашипела Элли.  
\- Черта с два я тебя отпущу, - ответила Дина, тут же принимаясь осматриваться.  
Элли вытащила из чехла на щиколотке нож. Давняя привычка таскать нож с собой, которую они с Джоэлом решили завести после всей той истории со штыком, проткнувшим его бок, могла спасти их. Пули свистели, и это значило, что Джесси ещё не сдался.

Дина показалась со всеми четырьмя ножками от старой табуретки и метлой.

\- Хреновый и слабый набор.  
\- Что нашла, уж прости, волчица.  
Элли взяла одну ножку в другую руку, вторую Дина закинула ей за спину в рубаху, а остальные две сунула себе за кофту.

\- Готова? - спросила Элли, хватаясь на ручку двери.  
\- С тобой хоть каждую секунду умирать.

Флирт сейчас казался неуместным, но Элли усмехнулась и открыла дверь. 

***

Спустя четыре часа они были ужасно вымотаны, но все ещё пытались утаскивать врагов в траву по одному, незаметно, чтобы не стать видимыми целями.

Они успели вернуться в свои комнаты, чтобы взять побольше вещей и оружия, но успели все равно немного.

Большая часть лагеря была подвешена со вспоротым брюхом. Первым таким подвешенным она видела Коула: нелюдимого чувака, с которым они редко играли в шахматы, когда сидели на патрульной башне. Ещё несколько знакомых лиц стали отличной пощечиной. Потом она перестала смотреть. Элли не понимала почему все так обернулось.

\- Мы… Мы должны уйти, - прошептала Дина, когда патруль жертвенников отошел от куста подальше.  
\- Что? Нет, мы должны…  
\- Элли. Ты видишь то же, что и я. Они не взяли нас числом, они взяли нас элементом внезапности. Я понимаю, ты хочешь также, но мы… нас всего двое, мы не знаем, сколько наших осталось в живых, мы не… - она замолкла, услышав шаги. Женщина, держащая лук медленно прошла мимо куста, подергала пару веток, и Элли уже хотела достать нож, но она прошла мимо и свистнула мужчине, поджидавшему её выше. Они покинули небольшой дворик.  
\- Мы идем на север, - сказала Элли, не дав Дине продолжить её монолог. - У нас с Джоэлом договоренность: встретиться на севере, если с этим лагерем что-нибудь случится.  
\- Вот почему вы показывали друг другу сложенные пальцы, когда мы его видели в последний раз?  
\- Да. Я уверена, он передал это как можно большему числу людей.  
Дина кивнула.  
\- Не отпускай мою руку, - и Элли потянула её в сторону подвала.

***

Они скитались уже второй месяц. Хотя "скитались" - громкое слово для пребывания в одной зоне. Они находили безопасный уголок, и, пока Дина искала в ближайших окрестностях подгнившие одеяла или подобие матраца, волчица отправлялась на охоту.

Дина смывала кровь с её лба по вечерам и ложилась ближе, чтобы согреться и согреть. Элли, вычищавшая им путь на север, обнимала её и спала как младенец, если не начинали сниться кошмары о Дине со вспоротым брюхом. Элли просыпалась и оглаживала её живот, чтобы убедиться, что это были лишь сны. Дина лишь устало улыбалась ей: - Мне снится то же самое о тебе.  
И касалась её живота тоже.

\- Они должны быть в ужасе от тебя, - как-то сказала Дина, стирая белую от крови футболку. - И не говори, что ты просто девушка.  
\- Я и не собиралась. Они действительно в ужасе. Но не думаю, что в тот раз ты была права.  
Дина не улыбнулась. Ей показалось, что она видела в лагере парня, с которым тогда танцевала, и ей больше не хочется вспоминать.

\- Мы слишком медлим, тебе не кажется? - Дина положила себе суп, сваренный Элли.  
\- Ну… Я не очень хороша в отношениях, знаешь ли…  
Элли покраснела, а Дина захихикала: - Я про север, глупышка. Хотя и про отношения стоит подумать.  
\- Я… Я просто хочу убедиться, что все эти твари будут лежать в земле. Они заслуживают этого, - Элли сжала зубы до легкой боли в челюсти. Дина не улыбнулась.  
\- Я не хочу когда-нибудь искать тебя в ближайших кустах, а найти повешенной, в окружении этих сумасшедших. Всё… Всё сразу потеряет смысл, Элли, - Дина посмотрела ей в глаза. Элли хватило и слов, чтобы поверить. Она потянулась утереть слезу, но Дина отвернулась.  
\- Просто… обними меня, пожалуйста, и не уходи сегодня искать свою смерть.  
Элли не могла отказать.

Хотя Дине все же пришлось усвоить, что этот мир не погладит по головке излишне пугливых и осторожничающих, когда против них - непуганые и необузданные.

Элли тогда в очередной раз пошла прорезать путь на север: пост, который они хотели миновать, был полон жертвенников.  
Дина медленно точила ножи и убивала ближайших зомби максимально осторожно, чтобы не привлечь полчищ, когда она будет готовить ужин.  
Нагрянувшая парочка мясистых жертвенников быстро поняла, что в здании есть кто-то ещё. 

Дина почти подошла к комнате, когда послышался треск стекла. Потом кто-то чертыхнулся, и девушка спряталась за тумбу, валявшуюся в коридоре. Сигнализация, придуманная Элли, сработала. Из-за угла вышел мужчина, держащий в руках тяжелый молот. Он повернулся к Дине спиной и прошел в комнату. Их разделяли два широких, быстрых и тихих шага, и Дина вонзила бы нож ему в горло, но она... замешкалась.  
Мужчина обвел пальцами какой-то старый плакат на стене, и еврейка ушла в размышления. "Раньше люди вряд ли так вероломно убивали друг друга... Стоит ли мне?.. Вдруг он вообще не из жертвенников?"

Она не услышала шагов сзади и лишь почувствовала удар по голове. Ее оглушило, она упала на пол. Второй мужчина взял ее за ноги, связал узел на щиколотках, пнул ее нож в глубину коридора. Она бы отключилась, но ее потащили за ноги и стекло резало спину, боль отрезвляла, но голова отказывалась соображать.

"Это... Конец? Элли найдет меня как в одном из своих кошмаров?"

Какое-то время не было ничего, кроме боли и тихого звона стекла. Затем послышался свист, и ноги Дины резко рухнули на пол, как и ее поясница. Она простонала и отключилась.

Ее били по щекам. Нечетко, словно из тумана, перед ней возникло обеспокоенное лицо Элли. Осознав ситуацию, Дина резко открыла глаза и приподнялась на локтях. Порезы на спине ответили ей ноющей болью. К счастью, шея была не тронута.

\- Ох, блять, наконец-то! Я уже подумала, что ты... Можешь посидеть так немного? Я обработаю спину, порезы вроде неглубокие.

Дина сфокусировала на ней взгляд, кивнула и села ровно. Так Элли было бы даже проще обрабатывать раны.

\- Я замерла, - Дина начала говорить, как только ткань, пропитанная спиртом, коснулась кожи.  
\- Это сейчас не важно, Ди-  
\- Я подумала, что мне не стоит убивать.  
Пальцы, до того двигавшиеся быстро и нежно, замерли.  
Дина могла только представить себе выражение лица Элли. Но после недолгой паузы пальцы продолжили двигаться.

Дина застегивала пуговицы рубашки, когда Элли сказала ей лечь на живот.  
\- Я понимаю, почему. Прежний мир был сколько?.. Не более тридцати лет назад? Я понимаю, даже если ты выросла уже здесь, тяжело принять то, что происходит. Но посмотри.  
Элли задрала штанину, показывая чехол с ножом на щиколотке.  
\- Этому меня научили Цикады. Цикады были старше, чем нынешний мир. По крайней мере, тогда.  
Элли склонила голову и отпустила штанину. Ткань медленно вернулась в прежнее положение, скрывая оружие.  
\- Снова заставил носить нож Джоэл. Он точно старше этого мира. И я просто уверена, что он умел стрелять ещё до всего этого пиздеца.  
Элли нахмурилась, и Дина внимательно смотрела на её лицо. Ей хотелось дослушать.  
\- Ружья, пистолеты, дробовики… Они уже старые, они заканчиваются, пуль мало и все прочее. Это остатки прежнего мира, позволяющие нам выжить в этом. Лук - ещё более древнее оружие. Люди всегда были жестоки, Дина.  
Лицо Элли смягчилось на имени девушки.  
\- Раньше были государства, города, законы, мораль. Цивилизации. Сейчас все рухнуло, и есть кучки выживших, иногда из ума.  
\- Я не хранительница своих традиций и не особенно уверена, говорит ли моя религия о войне и жестокости. Но считается, что Бог любит нас и ведет к добру.  
Элли заглянула Дине в глаза: - Дина, в этом мире явно нет Бога. Но есть мы. И наша задача - выжить.  
Она вдохнула побольше воздуха и продолжила: - Поэтому прошу, забудь про то, что убийство - смертный грех.  
Дина невесело усмехнулась: - Будто бы я помнила.

А потом потянулась к своему браслету и расстегнула его.  
\- Я знаю, что он счастливый. Я хотела быть спасенной, и ты спасла меня. Возьми его. Когда-нибудь придут на помощь и тебе.

Элли протянула руку с татуировкой папоротника.

***

Ближе к месту, где они должны были встретиться с Джоэлом, Дина начала ходить на вылазки вместе с Элли. Ох, они справлялись гораздо быстрее и продвигались дальше. Еду готовили тоже вместе или посменно. Чаще смелели и обворовывали жертвенников, которых к северу становилось меньше. Они думали, что кто-то съедает все сам, и устраивали драки, в результате которых либо взвешивали кого-то одного как предателя, либо получали битву до последнего выжившего.

\- Фанатики с оружием - это уже страшно. Но голодные фанатики с оружием… - Дина делала наигранно испуганные глаза, а Элли чуть не подавилась своим ужином от смеха.

***

Около места встречи Элли и Дина ползли через кусты. Жертвенников оказалось очень много вокруг, но они почему-то исчезали, и у Элли теплилась надежда, что это Джоэл.  
Чуть позже трава стала выше, девушки поднялись на корточки. Хрустнула ветка под ногами, из-за чего к ним повернулось несколько жертвенников. Дина и Элли пригнулись, вынимая ножи и попятились. Элли уходила назад гораздо быстрее и забыла, что сзади находится крутой спуск. Запнувшись об корень дерева, она покатилась кубарем вниз прямо к ногам ещё одного фанатика.

"Счастливый, блять, браслет"

Жертвенник рухнул на землю быстрее, чем Элли успела подняться. К ней быстро спустилась Дина, с обрыва показался Джесси.  
Дина взяла её за руку и прошептала быстро на ухо: - Я же говорила, что он счастливый.

Усмешка Джоэла и опускающиеся тела убийц подтверждали её слова.

Элли сжала её пальцы, мягко. Улыбка Дины напоминала тот вечер в церкви. Словно ничего вовсе не произошло.

**Author's Note:**

> Надеюсь, вам понравилась эта работа! По трейлеру кажется, что ждет нас троп о мертвой лесбиянке, а этого мне не хотелось, поэтому я написала, на мой взгляд, более счастливую работу, чем мысли, вызванные трейлером.  
Трейлер: https://youtu.be/nqOo7LawybM
> 
> Изначально работа была опубликована на фикбуке 10 июля 2018. Чуть позже я перепостила её сюда и в июле 2020 скрыла работу на фикбуке в связи с отказом от этого сайта.


End file.
